Moon Watchers on the Morrow
Summary Moonwatcher has never known her father. She was always told he died when the nightwing island exploded. But when a mysterious visitor comes to her village, her whole world is turned upside down and she learns that everything she ever knew about her father is wrong. Moonwatcher must return to the nightwing island to uncover the secrets of her past. But danger lurks in the fiery wasteland that was once the island. It wants to stop the young prophetess from discovering the information she needs. Will Moonwatcher uncover the secrets of her father? Or die trying. Prologue Four Years Ago... Secretkeeper missed her mate. He had been killed in the eruption of the nightwing volcano. He may be dead, but he left me with one, little responsibility. Secretkeeper looked down at her egg, due to hatch any day now. She couldn't afford to keep it, not with the reputation her mate had. It's better for you this way. She had conviced herself she was doing the right thing, but it still hurt. She set the basket down in front of the door to the rainwing palace with a note that read: -Please take care of my little Moonwatcher. It's better for her this way. She shed a tear as she flew away. "Goodbye, my little baby. Your father would be so proud." Chapter One A small nightwing ran through the rainwing palace, giggling softly. She slowly pushed open the door to Queen Glory's bedroom. She then ran and jumped, landing on the queen's bed. "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Yelled Moonwatcher as she jumped on Glory's bed. It was her first day of a new school year at The Jade Mountain Academy, and, as everyone could tell, she was beyond excited about it. Glory grumbled and rolled out of her bed. She made her way to the dining hall, with a hyper Moonwatcher following close behind. Glory sleepily grabbed a mango and sat down to eat it. "Moon." She said, her face smeared with bright, orange juice. "Aren't you going to eat?" "I already ate. I've been up for hours." She replied, hopping up and down happily. Glory finished her mango and woke up a little more. "Grab your bag and get ready to go, okay?" Moonwatcher yelled happily, so loud, a guard in the hallway thought there was an attack. "YAY! TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Glory and Moonwatcher gathered their supplies and left for Jade Mountain. Though Moonwatcher loved Glory like a mother, she wished she could've met her real parents. She'd asked Glory to track them down several times, but with no luck. I wonder what they're like. I wonder if they miss me? I wonder if they even know I'm gone? I wonder if-'' Before she could finish her thought, a young, pale blue Icewing shot up out of the forest and rammed her in the stomach. They both were stunned from the impact, and plummeted into the forests below. ''Chapter Two They hit the ground hard. They Icewing got up first and shook his head. "HEY! Clumsy wings! Watch where you're going!" He noticed a scavenger on her shoulder, his ''scavenger. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SCAVENGER?!" Moonwatcher read his mind with her telepathy powers. ''You dumb Nightwing. First you run into me, then you try to steal my scavenger?! What's wrong with you?!'' Moonwatcher looked up into his angry blue eyes. "I wasn't trying to steal your scavenger, I swear!" "Oh yeah? Then what's he doing on your shoulder?" The Icewing extended his claws and growled. "You have ten seconds to give me back my scavenger, before I slice your face off!" He growled again as the fluffy scavenger squirmed out from in between Moonwatcher's wings and ran to the Icewing. He took a deep breath, ready to freeze her, when Glory sighted them from above and roared, scaring the young Icewing. She landed next to Moonwatcher, claws extended and ready to attack on impulse. This didn't stop the Icewing from growling at her. "What do you think you're doing? Who are you? Who do you think you are?" He snarled. "I'' am Queen Glory of the Rainwings. And ''who, may I ask, are you?" The Icewing's bravery immediately turned to terror, and he began to shake madly. "W-winter... My name is Winter" he stuttered out. Glory scowled. "And where are you headed, Winter?" Winter didn't answer, trying not to gaze up at the furious Rainwing queen. "Well?" He shook a bit harder. "T-the Jade Mountain Academy." Chapter Three (Coming soon!) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)